Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A network of sensors may include spatially distributed sensors to monitor physical or environmental conditions, such as temperature, sound, pressure, etc. The sensors may be arranged in fixed positions or may be moveable to have different positions at different times. The network may then wirelessly transmit data from the sensors to a main system for analysis or display. Such network may be utilized in various applications, such as industrial, consumer, or health applications.